


I need an answer

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bratty Sub Natasha, Dom Melinda May, F/F, Melinda May has the patience of a deadly saint, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	I need an answer

“I won’t wait all day, Natasha.”

Natasha grit her teeth. Her mistress smirked. “Or maybe I will. I’m not a patient woman Nat, you know that. But I’m still infinitely more patient than you are.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and considered her options in her head. She could stretch Melinda’s patience to its furthest limits, really piss her off. That could be fun.

Nothing was hotter to Natasha than a pissed off Melinda May. And she could handle it.

But a happy May, a May with her pink lips parted in satisfaction as Nat dipped her head between her strong, tan thighs.

Post-orgasm May. Sweaty, panting, and oddly organized (sparring could get the same result, and also help May shed a few pesky layers of clothing).

Now _that _was May she loved to see.

A May _she, _Natasha Romanoff, could bottom for.

But not without a fight, or course. It was mostly posturing honestly, on both sides, but part of what made the game fun was their superficial reluctance to play it. Melinda tapped her nails against her leg, brow arched dryly.

“Still waiting on that answer, Nat.”

Natasha smiled, feline-like, and spread Melinda’s thighs apart.

She’s got her answer.


End file.
